Sexy Kisses
by Umeko-chan
Summary: ShikaIno. Ambientado en el OVA de Naruto Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den. El cuerpo de Ino respondía al estimulo pero su cerebro dictaba otra cosa, entre los gemidos intento hablar- N-No Shika…no.


**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** este fic está ambientado en el OVA de Naruto "Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den" Que asumo que ya han visto XD, es muy bueno!

**

* * *

Sexy Kisses**

Kiss on the Back

I/IV

21:28 marcaba el reloj de pared, Shikamaru debía estar por llegar, lo necesitaba urgente, dentro de una hora más empezaría la fiesta que realizaban los egresados del Konoha Gakuen y ella aun no decidía que vestido usar, entre toda la gama de variados vestidos, tops, faldas y pantalones era imposible elegir una tenida.

DING! Ese debe Shikamaru- pensó Ino, así que rápidamente bajo vestida solo con una bata de seda, ligeramente traslúcida que transparentaba su esbelta figura cubierta tan sólo por la ropa interior. Primeramente se aseguró que fuera su novio quien aguardaba fuera de la puerta de la residencia Yamanaka, acto seguido abrió la puerta y recibió de un abrazo y un breve beso e los labios a su moreno.

-Gracias al cielo que llegaste Shika, aun no decido que ponerme- sentencio la rubia subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, sabiendo que el joven la seguiría.

-Problemática…Vaya novedad Ino, es siempre lo mismo-reprendió Shikamaru

- Ya lo se!, no me lo repitas cada vez que te pido ayuda con eso- respondió Ino- sólo ayúdame

Shikamaru se quito el saco del cuero que cubría su camisa verde, y siguió los pasos de su novia hacia la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver el desastre que esta tenia ropa regada por todos lados, pero encima de su cama tenia tres opciones para usar, al menos eso haría más fácil el trabajo. Hizo a un lado la ropa y tomo lugar en la cama.

-Cual te gusta más?- pregunto Ino haciendo frente al chico. Shikamaru miro con detención las opciones, una de ellas era un top con tirantes finos de color Calipso, junto a un tapado de hilo en el mismo tono del top que dejaría ver este por el tipo de tejido y a todo esto sumado un jeans blanco ajustado. La segunda opción era un vestido de color lila hasta la rodilla, amarrado al cuello con un escote profundo lo que dejaría muy poco a la imaginación de quien la viera y finalmente, la última opción era una mini falda de mezcilla con un top straples sin hombros color azul…En realidad era difícil, pero para él lo más cómodo era la primera opción ya que era la que menos exponía la blanca y cremosa piel de Ino y no correría el riesgo de andar golpeando a quien la mirara con cara de pervertido.

- Me gusta más el top Calipso con los jeans blancos- sentenció el moreno con sus ojos clavados en el imponente frente de su chica, a pesar que aún llevaba la bata podía sentir muy cerca el curvilíneo cuerpo de Ino

- Buena elección- Rápidamente se alejó de Shika y se quitó la bata dejando a la vista todos sus atributos

"_Oh kami, cuando paso esto? Siempre fue así de exuberante?"_ pensaba Shikamaru, _"debe ser el uniforme, no deja ver bien todo"_ concluyo. Realmente su vista se deleitaba viendo a Ino cambiarse, los pantalones le calzaban perfectos, casi como si estuvieran hechos a la medida, aun su torso estaba descubierto, según su humilde juicio, el brassier de Ino debía ser copa C y de verdad que le quedaba de maravilla, aun que sinceramente…debía ser mejor si eso. Ahora que lo pensaba ya llevaban casi 2 años juntos y aun…nada. No pasaba más allá de jueguitos eróticos, pero aun no concretaban nada, el no quería presionarla, pero no podía negar que ganas no lo faltan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quiso intentarlo no perdía nada. Sigilosamente estiro sus manos para acercar a Ino por la espalda, al tenerla a su alcance empezó a delinear su columna lumbar con sus labios, lo que causo un estremecimiento en la chica. Luego sus manos pasaron desde la cadera, por la cintura hasta llegar a los pechos aún cubiertos de la muchacha, obtuvo como respuesta un gemido excitado

-Ahhh!- todos el cuerpo de Ino respondía al estimulo pero su cerebro dictaba otra cosa, entre los gemidos intento hablar- N-No Shika…no

-Por que no- su voz sonó ronca, inundada de placer, sin dejar de masajear los atributos de Ino y con su boca dejaba el rastro de pequeños besos en su espalda descubierta

-mmm…-a pesar de que Shikamaru era un perezoso empedernido, tenia una agilidad increíble con las manos- Por que…de-debemos ir a…a la…fiesta

-No quiero ir, aquí lo podemos pasar mejor…sólo los dos- La idea era tentadora, pero no podía, había prometido ir y no fallaría a su palabra, así que enfrió su mente y soltó bruscamente el agarre de su novio y lo encaro firmemente, a pesar de que el rubor cubría la totalidad de su rostro

-Iremos te guste o no…ahora estas castigado…esperaras afuera- era difícil mantenerse seria, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

-Pero Ino…- Shikamaru hacía pucheros tal como lo hacia ella cuando quería algo, la diferencia era que en ella no funcionaba esa técnica- deja que me quede al menos, prometo portarme bien.

- No ya dije…asi que Fuera!- espetó indicando con su mano derecha la puerta y a Shikamaru no le quedó otra más que salir, no quería hacerla enojar.

Ya sola en la habitación, Ino se miro al espejo y suavemente toco las zonas que Shikamaru había delineado con sus manos, ella también lo deseaba y recién ahora se daba cuenta que estaba preparada para aquel acto de entrega, pero ahora ya, no era el momento. Termino de vestirse, se maquilló delicadamente, arreglo su cabello en un moño alto con una gran flor blanca que adornada su cabellera dorada. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al moreno sentado afuera de su habitación, esperándola.

-Vamos- sentencio ella, mirándolo parecía un niño pequeño que rogaba que su mama no se enojara con él, así que ablando sus facciones y estiro su mano para que se levantara. Bajaron la escalera así tomados de la mano, en la sala cada quien tomo su abrigo y algunas pertenencias.

-Creo que esta noche será muy larga- dijo de repente la rubia mirando sugestivamente a su novio, el sólo atino a sonreír estúpidamente, no tenia que tener un IQ de 200 para entender las palabras de Ino. La tomo de la mano nuevamente y salieron de la casa. Si es anoche sería larga, pero la disfrutaría hasta lo último.

Continuara...

* * *

_Aquí estoy…otra vez ¬¬. Espero no aburrirlas, pero aquí traigo una nueva serie de fics sobre besos de ShikaIno, pero esta vez no son tan inocentes jojojo, creo que me ha contagiado jajaja._

_La diferencia con el anterior es que en este los capítulos son continuados, asi que espero les agrade esta nueva entrega de ShikaIno._

_Cualkier comentario, sugerencia, critica, reclamo etc, déjenme un review!_

_Besos!_

_**Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!**_


End file.
